How They Met
by BlackCat01
Summary: Dr.Malcolm just got out of surgery, awaking from the anesthesia, to find a woman sitting next to him. She says her name is Sarah Harding, but why is she in Malcolm's room? Malcolm had never seen this woman before in his life, so why is she here? This is the story of how Ian Malcolm and Sarah Harding met.
1. Chapter 1: The Hospital

The stretcher pushed the double doors wide open. Doctors, two on each side, jogged alongside the stretcher, checking on their patient every now and then. Ian Malcolm's vision was blurry but he could hear them just fine. "Why do you keep asking me the same question? Nothing's changed in the past ten seconds since you last asked me. Ow! Stop poking me!" He swatted away at a doctors hand.

"Sir, do you know where you are?" A doctor asked.

"In a hospital. In Costa Rica, I believe." Malcolm replied. "And since I'm here, can you give me more morphine? I can feel the pain coming back."

"Don't worry sir, you'll be fine."

"I'm not worried. Who said I was worried?"

Malcolm was rushed into a surgery room. The doctors placed a mask over his nose and mouth. He could feel his mind drifting away from him. The last thing he saw was a masked doctor leaning over him, then he blacked out.

"Rex…tyr….an….ex…tors…apa..sau..us…" Malcolm was mumbling foreign words. He was still unconscious from the anesthesia. Sarah Harding sat in a chair next to him in his bed. She listened to each word that he spoke, trying to piece them together. She looked up at the Costa Rican doctor, who stood behind her. "What is he talking about?" She asked.

"I don't know Miss Harding."

Sarah had lied to the doctors and nurses about her relationship with Malcolm. She told them that her and Malcolm were close friends and had known each other for years. "Please, Miss Harding, you must leave."

"I'm not leaving him. Not until I talk to him."

The doctor sighed loudly.

"I'd like to be alone with him."

The doctor sighed again. "Fine. I'll be down the hall, first room on the left." The doctor then left the room, closing the door behind him.

Malcolm continued to mumble strange words, breathing hard, turning his head, hands shaking. "Ra…..tors…are…ing…" Sarah grabbed his hand. "What?" Now she held his hand with both of hers. She could feel him shaking.

"What are you saying?"

With a jump, Malcolm opened his eyes. Sarah withdrew both of her hands, dropping his. "Dr. Malcolm?" He turned his head slightly to look at her. "Who…are you?"

"I'm, uh..Sarah Harding."

"Sarah…Harding? Why are you here?"

"Well..I..um..heard about an incident on Isla Nublar."

Now she had his attention. Even though Malcolm was on morphine, he could understand everything she was saying, it was as if the drug had no affect on him. "What_ exactly_ did you hear?"

"Just that there was an accident on the island. You severely damaged your leg, but survived, along with some others." Malcolm took all of this in for a moment. "So, why exactly are you here?"

"I want to know what happened."

"I broke my leg."

"But how?"

Malcolm was silent for a moment, recalling everything that happened on the island, but he didn't tell Sarah about it.

"You were…mumbling something while you were out…"

"Like what?"

"I'm not sure. It was hard to understand you. All I could make out was 'Rex'."

Malcolm's eyes widened. "Get out." He turned his head, now staring at the wall. "I'm sorry?"

"Get out, leave me alone."

"But I-"

"I don't want to talk about it, Miss Harding."

Reluctantly, Sarah stood from her chair and left Malcolm's room.


	2. Chapter 2: The Deal

Sarah waited for the automatic doors to open before entering the hospital. She was going to try to talk to Malcolm again today. She wasn't one to give up easily, Malcolm was going to talk, one way or another.

There was a group of four men, all wearing dark suits and carrying brief cases, standing at the visitor desk. Though, only one man was talking with the secretary. He was a tall, lean man, with short brown hair and glasses, and he spoke with a British accent. Sarah crept closer, listening to their conversation.

"I already told you, he is not to be disturbed." The secretary spoke with an attitude.

"Miss, we just need him to sign something for us."

"I don't care! Dr. Malcolm specifically requested for no visitors."

"Miss, this is a serious insurance issue. We must see him."

"What insurance issue?"

The British man leaned closer to the woman, practically on top of the desk.

"We are with InGen. Our company feels responsible for Dr. Malcolm's injury. So, we wish to pay all of his medical bills. But in order to do so, we need him to sign this document. We must see him now." He leaned back, now standing straight up.

The woman sighed. "Alright, he's on the fourth floor. Room B306. But don't bother him too long. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am, thank you."

The British man and his group headed toward the elevator. Sarah flowed them, passing the secretary. "Excuse me, miss? Do you know where you're going?" Sarah didn't stop but called back, "Yes ma'am!"

Sarah pressed her ear against the door of room B306. She could her Malcolm and the British man talking.

"How did you get in here!?" Malcolm yelled, frustrated.

"Dr. Malcolm, please, calm down."

"Calm down!? Ha! What the _hell_ do you want?"

"We've come to remind you about the agreement you signed before going to Jurassic Park."

"I remember the damned thing."

"Then you know that you cannot, under any circumstance, discuss the events that took place there with anyone. That includes your family, friends, even your dog, and especially not the press."

"Nothing in that agreement said anything about the consequences if the park were to fail. That agreement is no longer valid."

"If you even _think_ about discussing Jurassic Park with anyone, we will not pay your medical bills."

Malcolm laughed to himself. "Damn InGen, trying to cover their asses by paying me to keep quiet."

"We have a new contract for you to sign."

"Of course you do."

The British man sighed. "If you sign this, it will allow InGen to pay your medical bills. And it restates that you cannot share Jurassic Park's failure to anyone."

Malcolm snorted. "If I sign it, will you leave me alone?"

"Yes."

Malcolm sighed a long sigh. "Alright, give me the damn paper and a pen. Do you have a copy of this with you?"

"We do. Here."

"Alright, here's your signed contract. Happy now?"

"Indeed. Thank you Dr. Malcolm. Pleasure doing business with you."

Sarah heard a brief case close. She jumped away from the door and trotted a good distance down the hall from Malcolm's room. When the men walked out, she acted as if she was looking for someone's room. The men filled the elevator, mumbling to each other as the door closed. When they were gone, Sarah re-approached Malcolm's room. It had been three days since she first met him. She took a deep breath, knocked, then entered the room.

Malcolm was laying in bed, watching some science show. He had a thick, white cast on his entire left leg. In one hand, he held a bag of sunflower seeds, already eating some. Sarah closed the door and waited for Malcolm to say something to her. For a while, it seemed like he wasn't aware of her presence. Finally he spoke, "Those idiots think the Earth is going to explode in two hundred years! Ha! They call themselves scientists!? More like paranoid theorists!" He was talking about the show but Sarah couldn't if he was talking to her.

"Dr. Malcolm?"

Malcolm looked away from the T.V to her. "I thought I told you to leave me alone."

"Guess I just couldn't stay away." Sarah joked. She walked away from the door and sat down in a chair on the other side of the room.

"I doubt you came back just to see my face again." Malcolm joked back.

"You're right."

"So, why are you here?"

"Those men, were they-"

"That's none of your business.

Sarah swallowed and cleared her throat. "I heard- I heard what they said. They made a deal with you..?"

Malcolm was silent, watching Sarah struggle to say the right thing.

"Then you know I can't talk about it."

"How would they know if you did?"

"They have their ways."

Sarah looked down at the floor. "Hey, you want to go somewhere?"

"What?" This took Malcolm by surprise.

"You know, get out of this cramped room. Go outside."

"I can't exactly leave, Sarah."

"I know, I saw a wheelchair out in the hallway. You could borrow it."

Malcolm laughed. "You don't give up easily, do you?"

Sarah blushed a little. "Nope! Not at all." She smiled.

"Well I can't leave on my own will. You'll have to tell them you're taking me outside. Then I'll need help getting in the wheelchair." He poured more sunflower seeds into his mouth.

"Alright." Sarah said, hopping up from the chair, leaving Malcolm's room.


	3. Chapter 3: The Island

"I'm impressed. You were actually able to convince them to let me leave the building."

"It wasn't that hard." Sarah was pushing Malcolm in a wheelchair down the sidewalk. There were bushes and flowers all around them, a sort of garden for patients. She pushed him to a picnic table, where she sat down on the bench and faced him. He had brought his bag of sun flower seeds. Sarah watched as he poured some into his hand, picked out on, and tossed it into his mouth.

"So, um, what exactly happened to your leg?" Sarah asked, a simple conversation starter that wasn't needed. Malcolm went along with it. "I landed on it wrong. My knee twisted and snapped, and I broke my femur right about my knee."

"Sounds awful."

"It wasn't pleasant. Doc says I'll never be able to walk on it again. But I will. I don't give up easily either." He spat out the shell of the seed.

"I'm sure you will walk on it again."

"Thanks." A moment of silence passed between them.

"Those men, they were with InGen?"

"They were." Malcolm nodded. "I heard them mention a park…?" Malcolm didn't respond.

"Jurassic Park?"

"Trust me, it's best if you didn't know."

"But, I want to know."

"Why?"

"Because I…" Sarah had to think about her answer for a moment, Malcolm waited.

"All the news reports said that you, along with a paleontologist, a paleobontanist, a lawyer, and John Hammond himself, went to Isla Nublar. Hammond had been saying that Isla Nublar was the home of his new resort of some kind. But something went wrong, there was an accident. Many of his workers, along with the lawyer, didn't survive. You broke your leg. The paleontologists haven't said a word and are still hiding somewhere, here, in Costa Rica. I assumed you were in Costa Rica as well, but you would be hospitalized, so it was easy to find you. No one is saying what happened on the island. Normally, when people survive something like a plane crash or a boating accident, their story is everywhere with all the details. But they're not saying anything, even John Hammond himself hasn't said anything. I thought it was odd and came to investigate."

"So you're a reporter?"

"No, just a curious woman. Now, you've told me that InGen was involved, they're paying you, which means they're paying the other two as well. But why InGen? What did they do? Again, no one is talking."

Malcolm was silent, taking in everything Sarah had just said. Could he risk telling her what happened on the island? Would she tell others? What would happen to him? Malcolm was trying to answer all of these questions at once, considering the consequences. What if she figured it out for herself? The agreement said nothing about that happening. So he wouldn't be violating the contract.

"Sarah, what do you think happened on the island?" Malcolm asked, leaning forward in his wheel chair. "The InGen man said Jurassic Park. So, there was some kind of park on the island, not a resort."

"Yes."

"But Jurassic is a name for a time period 150 million years ago."

"Correct."

"In other words, a dinosaur era."

"Yes."

"So this park was dinosaur themed?"

"More than just themed."

"Dinosaur animatronics?"

"Nope. No dinosaur robots."

"Rides?"

"No rides either."

"Then, real ones?"

Malcolm was silent. Sarah's expression changed.

"Real…dinosaurs...? Alive dinosaurs?"

Malcolm was still silent. Sarah's eyes widened as the realization swept across her face.

"Oh my god.." Malcolm leaned closer to Sarah's face, meeting her eyes. "Keep your voice at a whisper." He was whispering. "The contract I signed said nothing about someone figuring it out on their own." Sarah nodded.

Malcolm then told her everything that happened at Jurassic Park. How he had predicted it was doomed to fail, and he was right. How he had watched a baby Velociraptor hatch. How stupid and irresponsible it was of Hammond to bring his own grandkids to the park.

"The reports said nothing about his grandkids." Sarah interrupted. " Hammond and InGen are trying to save their own skin. Hammond is probably telling them to protect his grandkids from the press."

Then he continued with his story. He told Sarah how the T-Rex escaped it's paddock, and at first was trying to eat the kids, but in an attempt to distract it, he and the paleontologist used flares to get it away from the kids. But Malcolm decided to lead it completely away by running away, and the T-Rex had chased him. It had caught Malcolm barely with it's teeth, and had tossed him up in the air. When he had landed was when he broke his leg. He then told her how he was rescued by the paleobontanist and then how the adult Velociraptors escaped their pin. But in the end, Hammond was able to call for a helicopter, and that was how they escaped from the park. "Well, that's the gist of it. Now, you cannot share this information with anyone at all. Do you understand?"

Sarah nodded slowly, not believing everything she had just heard but she knew it had to be true. Malcolm leaned back in his wheelchair and ate more sun flower seeds. "What happened to the island?" Sarah asked.

"I was told they blew it up. But I doubt it, Hammond was over protective of those animals."

"So, they might still be alive?"

"It's possible."

Sarah looked down at the ground. It was a lot to take in in a short amount of time. But she did find what she was looking for, the truth. That was enough to satisfy her.

"Alright, I'll take you back to your room now." She began to stand up. Malcolm held up his hand. "What's the rush? It's nice out here. Besides, I've been stuck in that room for three days straight. I need the fresh air."

"Oh okay then." She sat back down.

"So, Sarah, tell me about yourself."


	4. Chapter 4: Epilogue

Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months, three months to be exact. Three months since Ian Malcolm met Sarah Harding. The two became great friends in the short amount of time, and they shared common interests. At first, Sarah would only visit Malcolm once a week, which soon turned into twice a week. Now, it was an everyday thing. Malcolm would teach Sarah about Chaos Theory, and Sarah would teach him about animal behavior.

After four months, Malcolm started his physical therapy. The doctors had told him that he would lose balance at times and fall, but Malcolm was sure that would go away after a while. But, after weeks and weeks of falling and stumbling, he became frustrated with himself. Some days he just felt like giving up, and on those days Sarah would encourage him, and so, he would keep trying.

At seven months, Malcolm was able to walk around with a cane. Sarah was proud of him, and he was proud too, but he was determined he wasn't going to use the cane for the rest of his life.

In those seven months though, something wonderful happened. Something that caught Malcolm completely off guard. The Chaotician Ian Malcolm fell in love with Sarah Harding. Sarah was always there for Malcolm, and he appreciated it, but there was something else about the woman that he just couldn't resist. Something that made him look forward to the next time he'd see her again. Malcolm had been married before in the past, but what he felt for Sarah was something he had never felt before with his past wives. True love? Possibly.

After a total of eight months, Malcolm was released from the hospital, and shortly after, the Costa Rican government allowed him to return to America. Sarah left with him, of course.

They were a couple for a year when Malcolm asked Sarah to move in with him. Sarah accepted and moved into Malcolm's apartment. They were happy, in love.

Malcolm and Sarah had been seeing each other for four years now. Sarah traveled a lot, so he didn't get to see her as much as he wanted to, but he was used to it by now. He planned on proposing to her once she got back from wherever she was. But for now, he waited at the door of John Hammond's mansion. John had invited Malcolm over, but he didn't explain why. Now, he watched as an old butler opened the door.

"Who shall I tell Mr. Hammond is calling?" The butler asked.

"Ian Malcolm. I've been summoned."

**Author's Note****: I want to thank everyone who has read, added to their favorites, and followed this story. This is my first fanfiction of Jurassic Park, so I apologize if some things don't make sense. This fanfic is based off of BOTH the books and the movies. Please review this story, it would mean the world to me if I knew what people thought of this fanfic. Thank You for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. 3 ^_^**


End file.
